Does Fear Come in Chocolate Chip?
by Luvisia
Summary: Sequel to "Smart Cookie". Becky Albright meets a little girl who was also one of Scarecrow's victims. She soon finds herself in a race to protect herself and the child from Jonathan Crane. What's the scariest that could happen...?


**A/N: Hiya everybody! The old chapter was mashed up because it was from my ipod. My mom finally got me a new laptop! X3 I'm so happy! Now I will try to update all of my fics asap, but with school and everything, it will be kinda tough. This is the re-vamped, redone chapter. I've changed the plot a bit, but it's still the same idea. And you may want to read "Smart Cookie" first! It's a quick oneshot :)**

Act 1: Foursquare Ball

Tip. Tap. Tippity tap. Tip. Tap.

The small girl stood alone in her little corner of the basketball court and bounced a red foursquare ball on the concrete. It made the same rhythm. Other children ran around the playground, laughing and screeching without a care in the world. She was the invisible one, just standing and bouncing the ball.

Tip. Tap. Tippity tap. Tip. Tap.

Casey Bennett had been a mere wisp of dust before her incident with the Scarecrow. She'd been a prodigy, a smart child to begin with, but her teachers were always busy with the majority. No need to pay attention to a clever little girl.

Tip. Tap. Tippity tap. Tip. Tap.

So little Casey had busied herself in the school's library, reading all of the challenging books that she could find. But when the limited selection had become boring to the first grader, she'd started going to the public library.

Tip. Tap. Tippity tap. Tip. Tap.

Her most favorite book was Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The nonsense rhymes and spectacular tales had captured the imagination of the seven year old. She'd tried to learn it by heart.

Tip. Tap. Tippity tap. Tip. Tap.

Of course, then the incident happened. All of her teachers tried to steal her spotlight, claiming they'd been teaching her everything she knew. Casey soon found herself object to the paparazzi. Cameras were always being flashed at her. The police gave her an award which remained packed up somewhere, and many of Gotham's best doctors studied her to see what was in her blood that resisted the toxin. Casey could never find time to herself nowadays.

Tip. Tap. Tippity tap. Tip. Tap.

If she'd been ignored before, now Casey found herself shunned by the entire student body. They called her 'Scarecrow Girl' or 'Dorothy'. One of her tormentors had even left a Wizard of Oz book on her desk. It wasn't a bad book, truthfully.

Tip. Tap. Tippity tap. Tip. Tap.

The new pressure had taken its toll on Casey's health as well. The ordinarily fragile-looking girl was now just skinny and weak. Her big blue eyes bore deep, dark circles that were half insomnia, half anemia.

Tip. Tap. Tippity tap. Tip. Tap.

And the worst part was the fear. She had been quite fearless a few months ago, but now that a birthday had come and gone, she was more mature than ever. She was afraid of Jonathan Crane. That he might still hate her and come after her, snatch her away in her sleep. And kill her.

Tip. Tap. Tippity tap. Tip. Tap.

"Casey."

Tip. Tap. Tippty- bing.

Casey dropped the ball and looked up at her teacher, Ms. Musser. The young teacher smiled fakely at her tiny pupil. "Your mommy's here to pick you up, honey."

Casey nodded, prefering not to speak to her teacher. She didn't talk much these days. Her frail voice was hardly used at all. "Come get your things, baby doll," Ms. Musser said, none too gently taking the child's hand and quickly walking towards the large green double doors. Casey let out a squeak of discomfort. She was doing this on purpose. When they reached the classroom, Ms. Musser practically shoved the little girl's backpack (still Barbie) into her arms and walked her up to the office. As soon as they walked into the office, the teacher threw a happy smile on her face. Casey ran to her mother.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed in her whisper voice, wrapping her arms around the woman's legs.

"Hey sweetheart," the woman greeted her. She flicked her brown hair away from her face and pat Casey's head. "We've got an appointment with Dr. West today."

Casey sighed in disproval. She loathed being examined by the psychologist and taking "crazy classes." She always felt uncomfortable under prying eyes. Her mother signed the papers for her early release from Gotham Elementary and the two went outside.

Casey pulled her lilac coat closer to her shivering form. September was a beautiful month, just before Summer handed itself over to Fall. The winds were strong, making the girl weave slightly off her path, and her long straw colored hair twisted and blew around her head. The leaves were already turning orange and brown. Everything was... dying.

Margaret Bennet unlocked her tiny blue jellybean of a car and ushered her daughter inside. The two huddled in the front seat, warming themselves up. "So how was school Casey?" The mother asked.

Casey glared. "I don't like it here, Mommy."

Margaret rolled her eyes at the typical response issued from her daughter's tiny rose lips. "I'm sorry if you don't like it here. You know Mommy's trying to get us by. Right?"

Casey remained silent, big blue eyes staring ahead. She couldn't even see over the dashboard. Gotham flashed by. They were coming to the high end business district. Margaret consoled her little girl. "Now today, Dr. West is going to have you meet somebody. Okay?"

"Mmhmm," Casey hummed disinterestedly. She just wanted to get this over with and go home to hot chocolate, a warm bed and a good book.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Casey plushies to all who do! x]**


End file.
